Evolution, Logarithms, and Three Hundred Dollars
by sophonsified
Summary: Emily Prentiss and Spencer Reid make a bet concerning Jack Hotchner with appearances from most of the team.
1. Chapter 1

Evolution, Logarithms, and Three Hundred Dollars

**A/N: I got this idea randomly when I was watching Criminal Minds while doing math homework on logarithms. So after reading, make sure to hit that review button, it would really make my day. Please and Thankyou :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, but even if I did, I'm not too sure as to whether it would fit in my room or not.**

CHAPTER ONE

It was a relatively slow day for the FBI profilers at Quantico; there were no new cases, so everyone was in the conference room finishing up the reports of the last one. Reid, already have finished his, decided to go get some coffee for the others at the local Starbucks, when he spotted a familiar figure sitting at his desk.

"Hey Jack," Spencer declared brightly. Children had never been his forte, but he had known Jack Hotchner since the day he was born and after 10 years, they had quite a strong friendship, not to mention the fact that Jack was exceptionally intelligent, already have skipped three grades.

"Spencer, remember how yesterday I told you that we would be having a test on the theory of evolution in bio class? I just need some clarification on natural selection," replied Jack, "I would ask my dad but then I had to explain everything to him first and you know how that would be …"

"No problem kiddo. Let's quickly go over Darwin's Theory. It's a relatively young archetype but the theory itself is as old as … Rossi," the young doctor whispered the last part while glancing to make sure the seasoned profiler wasn't in earshot.

Jack laughed, "Right, but how is natural selection the naturalistic equivalent to domestic breeding?"

"Well," began Spencer, "the thing is …."

* * *

"What taking boy wonder so long with my espresso?" Morgan asked nobody in particular in the room.

Rossi smirked, "Somebody not get enough sleep last night?"

"Yeah, Morgan were you getting your groove "thang" going on again?" injected Prentiss, prompting snickers from around the table.

"In fact, now that you ask, I was – ," replied Morgan, deciding to play along.

"Guys, let's finish writing the reports please," interrupted Hotch raising his head and giving his team a "get-back-to-work-or-else" look.

But before anyone would know if he was seriously annoyed, Hotch added, "Besides I just had lunch and I want to keep it in my stomach."

"But seriously, what's taking Reid so long?" Morgan asked once more

"Maybe he's flirting with that cash register girl again. Last time I went to buy coffee with him, she seemed pretty interested in him. I mean, she never gives me extra sprinkles on my donuts." Rossi thought aloud.

" Our genius … flirting. You and I both know that his version of flirting is sprouting off statistics and I'm pretty convinced that there's not too many statistics on coffee, donuts, or sprinkles," Morgan replied.

"He's not flirting with the coffee girl. In fact, he hasn't even left the building," Emily stated, looking out towards the bullpen, "He's talking with Jack."

At the sound of his son's name, Hotch's head jerked up and there was a trace of a slight smile.

"Jack's here?" he asked on his way out.

The rest of the team followed him to greet his son.

* * *

"Jack, I wasn't expecting you to come here. Is everything alright? Where's Jessica?"

"Calm down Dad. Everything's great, but Aunt Jessie's on a date with Matt again so she dropped me here. Plus, I had to ask Spencer a few things too. I'm done now, though."

"Well, I'm just finishing up here, so if you want we can leave in twenty minutes."

"It's ok Hotch, I'll finish you last two reports. It's a good thing you partnered me up with you last case. I'll just have you review them tomorrow morning," whispered Emily to her superior.

"Prentiss, I don't want –" Hotch started to say.

"It's no problem, go have fun with Jack."

"Thank-you," he murmured back.

Turning towards his son, Hotch asked if he was ready to go. After thanking Spencer, Jack followed his dad out the BAU and they drove home.

Meanwhile, Morgan, still wanting his coffee, took a short break to Starbucks, while Emily and Reid stayed in the bullpen.

"Why are you so happy," Emily wondered.

"Jack has this test tomorrow and I explained to his the fundamental basics of the theory of evolution. It's actually quite fascinating. I expect that he does really well on the test tomorrow, after all _I _helped him."

"Really? Are you insinuating that if I were to help him, he wouldn't get as high a mark?"

"Well, statistically speaking, I do have a higher IQ than you Emily, and thus the information I convey to Jack would – "

"Let's make a bet. The next test he has, I'll help him and then we'll compare his marks."

"That's not fair because it won't necessarily be on the same subject."

"Are you afraid of losing Reid?"

"No!" the younger profile squeaked, "Fine it's on. Loser has to give winner three hundred dollars." The young doctor was confident that he would win; after all, he was a certified genius.

"Great. I've been eyeing this pair of boots for a month now."

And with that, Emily spun on her heels and headed back to the conference room.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

A couple days later, the team had just come back from a successful case; the unsub had been careless with his last victim and lead them straight to him, and when they entered the bullpen, was greeted by Jack Hotchner clutching what was evidently his biology test.

"Jack!" Reid almost yelled, rushing to the teenager.

"Hey Spencer, Morgan, Garcia, Rossi, Dad… Hi Emmy, you look really pretty today," using his childhood nickname for her and lowering his head to prevent the team from seeing his cheeks redden while he said that last part.

"You're so sweet Jack," Emily said, giving him a hug.

"So, did you do well on the test?" Reid inquired excitedly like a children opening a Christmas present.

"I got 99.5%. Apparently the teacher thought one of my points was … but yeah, pretty awesome wouldn't you say?"

"That's extremely awesome and almost impossible to _beat,_" Spencer remarked, his reply directed to Emily.

"Almost being the key word there Spence," Emily whispered into his ear.

"I know, it was the highest in the class! That reminds me, there's this upcoming math test on exponential equations and logarithmic functions. Could you review those with me too?"

Spencer was almost about to say yes when he remembered his bet with Prentiss.

"How about asking Emily to help you this time? I heard that she's really good with logarithms."

"Sure. Emmy, would you mind?" flashing her, his famous Hotchner dimples.

"Of course Jack."

* * *

It was almost bedtime at the Hotchner household and Jack was still on the phone while his father was reviewing new case reports.

"Jack, you have school tomorrow!"

"Hang on a minute dad, we're almost done," his son yelled from upstairs, before returning to his call.

Hotch heard laughter a few seconds later, and assumed that it was probably Isabel, the girl Jack was constantly talking about during dinner. Deciding that the only way their phone conversation would ever end is if he put a stop to it, he reached for the downstairs phone, and injected himself into their conversation.

"Hi Isabel, I'm sorry but Jack has school –"

"Dad"

"Jack, it's almost eleven"

"No, you don't understand – "

"Jack, I know that – "

" Umm, hey Hotch" came the voice of Emily Prentiss on the other line

"Prentiss?"

"Emmy was helping me with logarithmic equations, and the best part is that she doesn't starting rambling on and telling me jokes about existentialists and light bulbs. Spencer's cool, but I'm starting to think that's the only joke he knows. Anyways thanks Emmy," he concluded, hanging up his end of the conversation and heading to bed.

"He's extremely bright. He understood natural logs and the change of base instantly. Plus, he's such a cutie. You better whatch out; when he grows up your kid is going to be a heartbreaker. He's like Morgan and Reid mixed into one; he has the looks and the smarts. Girls are going to swoon – "

In the same voice he asked if Reid had joined a boy band when he cut his hair, Hotch interrupted and asked, "Prentiss, do you have a crush on my son?"

"What? No, I just think he's so adorable but – .

"Relax, I was messing with you. Besides he's pretty infatuated with his "Emmy" too."

"Well, before I start blushing over the telephone, I really have to go."

"Oh."

"It's not that I don't want to continue talking with you, but Grey's Anatomy's on and I have this huge crush on McDreamy; his hair is just so luscious.

"More than mine?" Hotch asked, showing another rare glimpse of his humour.

"Never... Oh! Its starting!" Emily replied, her voice rising two octaves.

Hotch laughed softly at his colleague's obsession with her fictional television characters.

"I'll see you tomorrow Emily."

"Bye Hotch."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Three days later, Jack got the results from his math test and rushed to the BAU, just as he did with his biology test.

"Emmy! You will never guess what I got!" screamed the young Hotchner upon entering through the doors.

Emily, who was in a deep conversation with Reid, whipped around at the sound of her young friend's voice and saw him running towards them.

"Emmy … you … will…" Jack tried to say, while catching his breath.

"Calm down sweetie," Emily told him as she allowed him to lean on her arm.

"So, Jack, how was the test?" Reid ask, trying to mask his anticipation.

"I GOT PERFECT!"

"WHAT?" both profilers replied, yelling.

"All the questions on the test were the exact same format as the ones I practiced with Emmy. You're officially the best!"

At this point, all the screaming and yelling had caught the attention of Morgan as he came over to join in on their conversation.

"What about me?" Spencer asked, sulking in the background.

"You're really smart too, but Emmy's just so nice and caring and smart and funny and pretty and I really like how she smells like apples."

"And I'm not all those things?" Reid cried out, not realizing the impact of his words.

"Reid, did you just asked to be compared to a woman?" asked Morgan

Jack laughed as he walked up to his dad's office to show his latest accomplishment.

"What? NO!" the young doctor squeaked, "…. never mind. It's just that Emily and I made this bet and now I owe three hundred dollars."

Emily nodded, "Pay up Spence."

"You know, statistically you only less than a one percent chance of winning, and he probably worked harder just to impress you."

"Just pay the woman already," interjected Morgan.

"Fine," grumbled Reid pulling out three one hundred bills from his wallet and handing them over to a beaming Prentiss.

"Merci beaucoup mon docteur," replied Emily before giving him a light peck on the cheek and leaving the bullpen.

Reid blushed for a few seconds, his cheek still burning from where his attractive colleague's soft lips had touched his skin. Truth be told, he always had haboured a massive crush for the brunette, but before his mind would allow his thoughts to wander, he suddenly remembered that he lost three hundred dollars. A frown emerged, followed by a pout while Reid feebly stated, "But I never lose," his heart beginning to ache over the money he had lost.

Morgan smirked.

"Kid, that's what you said last time she whooped your ass in cards."


End file.
